In recent years, information to be accumulated in a portable terminal device is diversified, and an improvement has been demanded in security performance for operations by a person other than the user.
Accordingly, a variety of security mechanisms have been proposed for inactivating a key operation of a portable terminal device (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Moreover, recently, for improved functionality, portable terminal devices provided with a communicating means built into a body thereof, for communication with external devices by way of RFID (Radio Frequency Identification), which is a contactless IC (Integrated Circuit) chip, and the like, are becoming common.
For example, in Patent Document 1, a technique is proposed in which a user's operation pattern is registered in advance, and when operation keys are operated with a pattern that is not the registered operation pattern, the operation keys are automatically locked, thereby improving security performance regarding activation of application programs that are activated when using a contactless IC chip. However, it has not been perfected yet.
Patent Publication 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-54581